Life is only 1, enjoy while you are here
Judy had two red eyes on her way home, crying as she drove back into the car in silence, but Felicie and Maxon were noticing everything. As soon as they entered the house, there was complete silence. No laughs given by them after Nick always told a joke as they walked through that door. Maxon who was only 2 years old, did not know what had happened says: -Mom, are you okay? -I'm fine, Maxon, the mommy is fine! She says sniffling through her stuffy nose from crying.-I'm just going to sleep and what do you think about eating pizza today? -Yay, pizza! Maxon says celebrating with his arms up, he did not even know what had happened.-But mom! -What was my little boy? -Where is daddy? Judy kneels and says: -Love, the daddy ... Made a trip that will take a very time! -But he's coming back later, right? -... Take care of your brother for me Felicie. She says trying to swallow the cry and runs to her room. -Come on, Maxon, I'll order the pizza! Felicie says taking Maxon in her lap and placing him on the table in the living room. -Yay! He says effusively as his sister picks up the phone. In her bedroom, Judy is out of light and lying on the bed she shared with him. A teddy bear he'd given her on their first date was next door. She catches him and looks at him thoughtfully, she thinks that at least she had fond memories of him and that they would remain etched in her memory forever. She falls asleep with the teddy bear under her arm. After a while, she wakes up with constant noises from her door. She gets up by stretching and says rubbing her eyes: -Hi? -Mom, the pizza's here! -Oh, yes, daughter, eat you and your brother that I eat later. I love you until tomorrow! -See you tomorrow! She says going back to her little brother. Judy again lies down and falls asleep, but she was having a very different sleep from what she used to have. She was in a flowery garden, suddenly all the people she knew and loved, even her children fell into an abyss that was near the garden. She desperately tries to save everyone but can not and they are all lost in the abyss until she is completely alone. She wakes desperately, her heart racing and her head aching. She says: -What a horrible nightmare, it's good it was only a dream! She says going back to sleep. 5 years later... Judy wakes up, she wears her uniform at the police and finds herself in front of the mirror. She sees a 31-year-old bunny that still carries scars from the past that leave to never bow. She opens the door and there are her children more and more independent, Maxon even opened a box of cereal without her help. Felílio said rising from his chair and going to a mother and a kiss on the cheek: -Oh, good morning mom! -Good morning love, are you guys needing anything? -Nothing mom, and good morning! Maxon says before eating his cereal. -Good morning Maxon, you look very happy! -Yeah, today is the day to take the son to work. I want to be a cop too, like you and daddy! -Felicie Hopps Wilde, I said I do not like being talked about your father! Judy says rigidly. -... Sorry mom! She says with her head down. You can be anything you want, except for a cop! -But I want ... -I will not lose you too! -But it's not always that it happens ... -We'll talk later! Judy says before taking a sip of her coffee. -... Ok! Meanwhile, Jack arranges his children Maison and Mabel to go to his son day at work: -Papai, why do we have to go with you? Maison says by stretching her tie. -Because today is your son's day at work and it's also my first day at the new job, you can make friends with the other police officers and start getting in! -Yeah dad, we are moving around until we give up the idea of trying to get inside! Mabel says with a sad tone. -Mabel the daddy promises that we will definitely stay here, so you can get in touch with other kids! Jack says smiling at his daughter. -Then I'll try! She says putting on her coat. -Come now, finish and I'll wait in the car! He says to your car. -Are we going to get friends, Maison? Mabel says insecurely to her brother. -Okay, even if we can not get information, we'll always have each other's company! Support for the sister's hand. -Let's go! They go together to their father's car and go to DPZ. Meanwhile, Judy, Felicie and Maxon arrive by car the moment they arrive. Judy and Jack walk without paying attention to where they have passed and end up crashing into each other and falling one on top of the other, their eyes meet and at the same time, see a reflection, we pass in their eyes, their hearts racing and how Breathing blows from being too close. They get up and he apologizes cordially to Judy: -I'm sorry, Officer ... -Hopps, Officer Hopps and I'm sorry too ... I kind of had my head in the clouds! -I'm also very clumsy, I'm Jackson Savage, but you can just call me Jack! He then says kissing her hand. -Hi, we are Felicie and Maxon! -Hi! Maxon says. -We are Maison and Mabel, Mabel says "hi"! -Oh, I'm sorry I do not get very good at interacting with people. I'm Mabel! -All right, I was just like you. Unsafe that way! Felicie says, smiling. -And how did you end it? -Let's talk more inside! -Ok! -Look, have you made friends yet? Jack says to his children.-Who are they? -Oh, these are my children Felicie and Maxon! Judy says. -Pleasure, Jack! -Hi! They say at the same time. -And these? Judy says. -My children, Maison and Mabel! -Hi! They say to Judy. -Why do not we talk better inside? He tells Judy. -Ok! Judy says. Seeing the interaction of the two, a crazy idea came to the mind of Felicie and Maxon. Previous chapter: The pain must be felt, then the joy must be felt.